High Bleach Musical: At The New Year Eve
by taichou-chou
Summary: baca saja, saya abal banget kalo nulis summary - -"


AUTHOR'S note: yes bikin ichiruki lagi, maaf kan atas ke Gaje-an saya. Siap kan lima ember sebelum membaca fic ini, karna anda akan muntah melebihi rekor MURI ;)

WARNING: GAJE, Cacat Typo

High Bleach Musical: At The New Year Eve

Akhir tahun yang tenang. Kristal-kristal salju bertebaran di setiap sudut kota, semua merayakan hari pergantian tahun itu dengan senang kecuali mereka.

"Rukia lagi ngapain ya?"tanya Ichigo yang sudah 2 tahun tak melihat pujaan hatinya itu "katanya udah putus sama si cebol ya"

"putus sama kak Kuchiki?"tanya Karin yang sudah ada di belakang Ichigo "yess yess yess"

"Ngagetin aja sih, keluar dari kamar gue!"bentak Ichigo sambil nendang-nendang Karin yang Cuma nyengir gila.

"Oh Rukia apa kabarnya denganmu kini, yang kudengar saat ini kau tak lagi dengannya"Ichigo mulai nyanyi gila naik-naik kasur " Andai saja masih ada ruang di hatimu"

"Ooooooooo cintaku tak sekedar, cinta yang sesaat. Oooooooooo, berikan kesempatan lebih dekat dengan mu NANTI"Ichigo dance gak jelas terus yang jadi dancer pengiring nya si Chad sama Ishida.

PLOK PLOK PLOK semua tetangga Ichigo sudah berkumpul melihat aksi norak Ichigo. Chad dan Ishida pun keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu"kata Ichigo sambil menghempaskan badan nya ke kasur "Lupakan"

#

Disaat yang sama

"Manasih si Ichigo, dari tadi di tungguin gak dateng-dateng"kata Inoue sambil sesekali melihat jam nya. Ternyata yang ichigo lupakan adalah janji bertemu Inoue di taman.

"Sedikit waktu yang kau miliki Luangkanlah untukku Harap secepatnya datangi aku S'kali ini ku mohon padamu Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan Sempatkanlah..."Inoue mulai bernyanyi sambil melihat danau beku di depan nya  
"Hampa kesal dan amarah S'luruhnya ada dibenakku, Tandai seketika Hati yang tak terbalas Oleh cintamu..., Kuingin marah, melampiaskan tapi kuhanyalah sendiri disini, Ingin kutunjukkan pada siapa saja yang ada Bahwa hatiku kecewa..."

"Sedetik menunggumu disini s'perti seharian, Berkali kulihat jam ditangan Demi membunuh waktu, Tak kulihat tanda kehadiranmu, Yang semakin meyakiniku, Kau tak datang"Inoue duduk di bangku taman sambil sesekali meteskan air mata

"Aku tau Ichigo menunggu Rukia"desisnya pelan

#

"Rukia"panggil Toshiro

"Ada apa?"tanya Rukia yang menghentikan langkah nya

"Kamu udah denger kalo banyak rumor yang mengatakan..."Toshiro tak sanggup melanjut kan nya

"Aku tau, katanya kita putus"kata Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil

"Nah, jadi aku ingin membenarkan rumor itu"kata Toshiro pelan

Rukia memegang pundak Toshiro "Aku tau dia masih menunggu ku" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Aku tau itu, dan sepertinya hatiku nggak bisa mengatakan tidak. Kalo aku suka sama orang lain"kata Toshiro yang semakin menunduk

"Itu hak mu"kata Rukia

"Jadi kita putus?"tanya Toshiro pelan, Rukia hanya mengangguk

Toshiro membalikan badan dan berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya

"Ichigo aku sudah putus bagaimana kabar mu?"kata Rukia yang di temani oleh bulan dan bintang di jendela kamar Rukia

"Aku ingin engkau ada disini Menemaniku saat sepi, Menemaniku saat gundah"Rukia yang bernyanyi berjalan ke arah meja dan melihat fotonya dengan Ichigo "Berat hidup ini tanpa dirimu, Ku hanya mencintai kamu, Ku hanya memiliki kamu"

Rukia menghempaskan badan nya ke kasur putihnya "Aku rindu setengah mati kepadamu, Sungguh ku ingin kau tahu Aku rindu setengah mati" Rukia hanya melihat foto itu lagi dengan hampa

"ICHIGO! DENGARKAN SUARAKU!"teriak Rukia dari jendela "BULAN SAMPAIKAN SALAM KU!"

Rukia dilemparin tomat sama temen asrama nya yang lain yang udah tidur nyenyak, malah di ganggu dia.

#

Tilulit tilulit tilulit hape Rukia berdering

"Iya halo"kata Rukia yang masih setengah bangun

'Halo Rukia?'

"Ichigo"Rukia langsung semangat

'Hari ini kamu jadi pulang?'

"Oh ya tentu saja!"kata Rukia sambil melihat kalendernya 'libur' desisnya pelan

'Aku tunggu kamu di stasiun ya!'

"Iya iya"kata Rukia sambil menutup telephone nya

Rukia langsung memasukan barang-barang nya ke tas dan segera keluar dari kamar asramanya.

Sesampainya di stasiun

"Mba saya pesan tiketnya"kata Rukia

"Maaf rel kereta tertimbun salju jadi harus menunggu sampai besok"kata mba-mbanya

"Oh makasih". Rukia berjalan lemas pulang ke asramanya.

Rukia merogoh Hape yang ada di saku bajunya.

"Halo, Ichigo?"kata Rukia pelan

'Iya ada apa? kau sudah sampai?'

"belum, rel keretanya tertimbun banyak salju jadi..."

'Jadi?'

"Kau bisa menjemputku besok"kata Rukia semakin pelan

'Maaf besok aku ada klub'

"Oh tak apa"ucap Rukia lirih sambil menutup telephone nya

#

'Huh rel kereta sialan! Akukan mau bertemu Rukia'kata Ichigo dalam hati, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah cafe untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari salju.

Saat Ichigo melangkah kan kaki untuk masuk ke cafe itu, tak tau kenapa dia merasakan aura 'tidak enak' dari dalam dirinya. Jadi dia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke cafe itu.

Ternyata setelah author cek lagi, gyaaa ada Inoue di dalam. Ichigo kabur bodoh lari, sembunyi, pura-pura matiiiii~

Ngek

Author yang gila malah di injek-injek sama Ishida yang emang berniat mau nolongin si Inoue.

"Hoi Ishida kenape lu gak bilang aja suka ama Inoue"kata Author yang masih sempet nanya pertanyaan konyol kaya gitu

"Kalo dia nggak nerima?"tanya Ishida dengan mata serius

"Susah ya jadi nerd"kata Author yang sedetik kemudian sudah di lempar ke Antarmaut

Back to the story

#

"Apa, Hitsugaya putus sama Kuchiki?"tanya salah seorang perempuan di asrama

"Iya! aduh aku harus buru-buru minta foto (emang artis) keburu jadian lagi"kata teman nya

Lalu Toshiro lewat dengan riang nya, sambil siul-siul gak jelas

"Kyaaa itu dia, ganteng banget ya!"teriak salah seorang anak perempuan

Toshiro sebenernya mendengar suara itu, tapi dia malah nyengir-nyengir kaya orang gila dan jalan terus sambil menutup matanya

"Toshirooo"teriak salah (salah mulu bener napa) seorang lagi

DUAAAK

Toshiro tertabrak tiang listrik, sedangkan para gadis yang tadi meneriaki namanya kabur tanpa dosa.

"Ya ampun!"teriak Momo.

Toshiro tau ada Momo dan beralaga kesakitan BANGET.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"tanya Momo.

"Cuma sakit sedikit sih, aduuh"kata Toshiro sambil meringis.

"Duduk di sana dulu, nanti aku beliin susu"kata Momo lalu menghilang. Toshiro hanya tersenyum kecil.

#

Besok nya

'Ah rasanya males banget ya aku pulang, kalo nggak di jemput sama Ichigo'kata Rukia dalam hati

Colek... colek...

"Gyaa Renji"teriak Rukia "kenapa disini?"

"Aku tadi di tendang sama Author karna minta peran"katanya sambil terkekeh

"Apa? GILA!"teriak Rukia

"Ooh iya kamu suka sama Ichigo ya?"tanya Renji muka Rukia blushing

"Mana mic nya bodoh!"teriak Renji sambil mencari mic "Test... test... 123.. ,volume nya kencengin dikit"

Alis mata Rukia naik sebelah. Renji masih sibuk dengan speaker yang ternyata colokan nya belom di colok (?) setelah beberapa lama Rukia menunggu akhirnya Renji mulai bernyanyi

" Ku ingin menunjukkan cintaku oh kepada belahan jiwaku, tlah lama ku menanti waktu ,untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku" Renji bernyanyi tapi suaranya ternyata mirip ran beneran (lipsync kali)  
"Jangan kau berdiam dan menunggu, cinta yang datang menghampirimu, jika kau hanya berdiam diri hanya rasa sesal yang kan kau rasakan nanti"Toshiro yang tiba-tiba dateng ikut nyanyi

"Tunjukan lah rasa cintamu coba buat mereka tahu, betapa indah nya dunia bila engkau sedang jatuh cinta~"feat antara Renji dan Toshiro ternyata bagus juga

"Berlarilah sekuat kau mampu hingga kau mendapatkan cintaku, buktikanlah kau memang mau buatku berikan cinta ini kepadamu"Momo ikut-ikutan mucul

"Wo o o o tunjukan lah rasa cintamu coba buat mereka tahu, betapa indah nya dunia bila engkau sedang jatuh cinta"mereka bernyanyi terus akhirnya selesai juga

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK tepuk tangan semua murid di asrama itu bergema sampai ke papua.

"Kami pergi dulu"kata Toshiro dan Momo yang membereskan barang bawaan mereka(?)

"Jadi?"tanya Renji

"Iya nanti kalo aku udah ketemu aku bilangin"kata Rukia sambil berlalu

#

"Inoue!"teriak Ishida saat Inoue lagi bercengo ria di depan danau beku

"Apa Ichi.. eh Ichida"Inoue udah rada-rada sinting bin ajaib

"ehem" Ishida berdehem mulai mau nyanyi "Bila ku berjumpa kau bikin ku terpesona, Hati ku berkata seperti kau yang ku damba, Benak hati tak bisa menahan lagi Meski ada yang memiliki (padahal Cuma suka doang ama Ichigo)"Ishida lebih mirip nyanyi lagu lawas "Aku tak bisa melihat kau bersamanya, Tapi tak seharusnya dengan dia kau bercinta"

"Jika kau merasa apa yang telah aku rasa Kau bilanglah saja kau tak lagi cinta dia, Benak hati tak bisa menahan lagi Pasti engkau akan ku nanti" Ishida mengakhiri lagu nya

"Ishida"Inoue menengok pada Ishida "Besok akan ku jawab"

Ishida hanya bisa diam, cengo dan ngarep saat Inoue berkata begitu

#

"Akhirnya sampai di kota tercinta"kata Rukia yang baru sampai

"Hai"kata seseorang yang berdiri di depan Rukia

"I.. Ichigo"kata Rukia seakan tak percaya

"Iya, aku Ichigo. Hai!"kata nya pelan Rukia langsung memeluk orang berambut oren itu

"Ku kira kau tak akan datang"kata Rukia yang hampir menitikan air mata

"Tentu saja aku akan datang"katanya stay cool "Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kapan pun itu"

Rukia memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

Kemana langkahku pergi  
Slalu ada bayangmu  
Ku yakin makna nurani  
Kau takkan pernah terganti  
Saat lautan kau sebrangi  
Janganlah ragu bersauh  
Ku percaya hati kecilku  
Kau takkan berpaling

Walau keujung dunia, pasti akan kunanti  
Meski ke tujuh samudra, pastu ku kan menunggu  
Karena ku yakin, Kau hanya untukku

Pandanglah bintang berpijar  
Kau tak pernah tersembunyi  
Dimana engkau berada  
Disana cintaku

Walau ke ujung dunia  
Pasti akan kunanti  
Meski ketujuh samudra  
Pasti ku kan menunggu  
Karena ku yakin, kau hanya untukku  
Karena ku yakin, kau hanya untukku  
Hanya untukku

Mau dilanjutin nggak? Soalnya aku mau buat lanjutan nya Inoue sama Ishida dan Toshiro sama Momo okayy ;) dan alasan kenapa Ichigo bisa muncul :DD

Pilih judul nya yaaa

High Bleach Musical: The Truth

High Bleach Musical: Loving you it's Hurt Sometimes

High Bleach Musical: It's Someone Else

High Bleach Musical: In The 1st January

THANK YOU FOR READING EVEN YOU DIDN'T REVIEW MY FIC


End file.
